


My Dear Stalker

by kvhottieOldFics (kvhottie)



Category: Prince of Tennis (TV), Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AU-Teacher & Student, M/M, OOC, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottieOldFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma is college student who is in love with his english teacher, Fuji, but what happens when this boy gets stalked by a strager who seems to be in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Note

The sky sparkles and travels back to what seemed like eternity. The clouds move slowly, taking turns to cover the sun one at a time. Birds fly from tree to tree, chirping merrily, and adorning the sakura trees beautifully. Ryoma sighs and closes the book, "Yea right, I wish." He stands up from the cold bench and looks up at the grey smeared sky.

He feels a drop of water land on his head, "I better stop stalling and get to class already." Ryoma walks towards the school, opening the heavy blue doors with his rain soaked hands. The rain had caught him a few feet away from his school, drenching him completely. He drags his feet up the stairs and stops at the third door to his left. As he walks in he hears his teacher call his name for attendance, "Ryoma Echizen?"

He walks to his seat, making the girls in his class squeal because of his drench appearance, "Here"

Fuji sensei looks at him, "If you would not have been late, then the rain wouldn't have drenched you would it now?"

Ryoma glares at him, "Che"

Fuji smiles and turns to the board, "Now to talk about last's nights reading."

Ryoma follows Fuji's movements, from the way he writes on the board to the way he smiles when someone answers right. The reason he was late was because of Fuji sensei, Ryoma would never want to be caught dead in a room alone with him. He always makes sure to come right on time, but never early. One of Ryoma's skills is to hide his feelings, and he's been hiding his love for his college English teacher for the past half year. He is a senior so he is counting months until he graduates to forget about this unrequited love.

Ryoma stares at the window; the rain drops were making a beautiful pattern as they slide down the window pane. Ryoma sighs, he's been sighing more lately, and he's been dreading to come to English everyday because the reason he loves it is the reason he hates it.

"Ryoma, can you read page 25, sonnet 18"

Ryoma snaps out of his trance, "Hnn"

Ryoma stands, holding the book at eyelevel and looks at Fuji sensei before he starts reading; "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date: Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines…So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

The girls in Ryoma's class stare at him dreamily, his English was perfect and they pictured him reading the love poem to them. Throughout the whole poem, Ryoma forced himself not to look at Fuji because if he did, his eyes would have given him away.

Ryoma sits back down, looking up fast enough to catch an amused glance from his teacher. He sighs,*why the heck is Fuji sensei amused?*

Fuji smiles at Ryoma, "Very well read Echizen." Fuji looks around the room, "Yuki, next page please."

Ryoma leans his head on the window blushing lightly, *I wish he would have kept smiling at me for a little bit longer.*

The bell rings, scratching Ryoma's eardrums but telling him to leave the classroom immediately. Ryoma rushes to get his things together and in his bag but as he gets out of his seat, his bag drops to the floor. Ryoma curses and bends down to pick his things up, noticing that the last student was leaving the classroom. *Please don't come help me...please don't come near me.* Ryoma curses again as he hears footsteps coming his way and tries to stuff everything in his bag at a faster pace. He reaches for the last item on the floor at the same time as Fuji sensei does and their hands brush against each other. Ryoma pulls his hand away, standing up, and facing towards the door to hide his blush. Fuji stands up and hands the book to Ryoma.

"You wouldn't want to forget this; you need it for today's assignment."

Ryoma nods, "Thank you", and turns to walk away.

"Echizen…"

Ryoma stops walking and turns to face Fuji sensei, "Yes Sensei?"

Fuji smiles, "No nothing, just don't come late tomorrow."

"Sure." Ryoma leaves, increasing his pace once outside his classroom. He goes down the stairs, panting, *I have to make sure never to be alone with him again…*

"Hey Echizen, what are you doing in the middle of the stairs?"

Ryoma looks up, "Nothing Momo, are you ready to go eat?"

Momo laughs, "Rude as always even though I am older than you."

Ryoma smirks, "Well you are not my senpai anymore since we are in the same grade."

Momo walks down the stairs, "Only because you skipped freshman year, you are lucky you were smart enough to go straight into your second year in college.

Ryoma laughs, "You are just jealous."

Momo sighs, "Cocky as always, it's unbelievable we've been through junior high school, high school, and college together.

"Yea, it was a punishment sent from the heavens."

Momo smacks Ryoma on the back, "Hey, that's mean. You think that these years have been a punishment?"

Ryoma chuckles and says sarcastically, "Yeah, they've been tormenting!"

"Yeah very funny…"

Ryoma walks through the school doors, looking up at the sky which was smeared with blue now. He walks towards his black Volvo, "Where do you want to go to eat today? Not too far, I have one more class in about an hour."

Momo climbs onto the passenger seat and Ryoma puts on his seat belt, "The little café two blocks from here and stupid, I'm in the class you have next!"

Ryoma turns on the car, "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Momo pouts, "So mean…"

Ryoma gets out of the parking, "I also infer that I will drive you home today."

Momo smiles nervously, "Please do me the favor."

Ryoma sighs, "You really have to get your license soon."

"I know I'm taking the test this Friday."

Ryoma laughs, "I took that test 4 years ago, when I was 16, what took you so long?"

Momo smirks, "Well at least I still don't live with my parents."

Ryoma stops laughing and glares at Momo, "It's more convenient than living alone. Why move out if there is no need, anyhow, the college is close to my house."

Momo smiles and looks out the window, "Whatever you say."

Ryoma parks outside the café, "We're here." He turns off the car, gets out, and puts the alarm after Momo gets out. Women stare at him as he walks in, admiring how handsome he is. Ryoma sits in a table by the back of the café, looking at the menu when he sits down.

"You know those women were looking at you when you walked in."

Ryoma glances up at Momo, "It happens all the time."

The waitress comes to their table, mostly paying attention to Ryoma, "What would you two have?"

Ryoma looks up at the waitress, who almost melts from the eyes contact, "I would like a ham and cheese sandwich, fries, and a grape Ponta.

Momo laughs, "When are you ever going to get sick of that drink, I bet your blood is now made up of 80% grape Ponta." Momo looks at the waitress, "I would like two ham and cheese sandwiches, two fries, and a coffee please." The waitress leaves after getting their orders, but not before staring at Ryoma for a few minutes.

Momo laughs at how irritated Ryoma was getting, "You should be happy you have the ladies drooling over you."

"It isn't something I wrote in my college application, it's a bother that they react like that towards me."

Momo sighs, "It's your fault for being so attractive."

Ryoma runs his hand through his hair, "It isn't something I control. Anyway, let's change topics; do you want to play some tennis tomorrow after school?"

Momo nods while almost drooling over the food the waitress brought them, "Yea I would love to. Man! I'm hungry.

Ryoma bites into his sandwich and drinks from his Ponta, "How's your tennis going Momo? You think you can still play?"

"I've played every week ever since we've graduated from Seigaku!"

Ryoma smirks, "Well, since I still LIVE WITH MY PARENTS, I can play every day since we have our own courts.

Momo looks at his watch and stuffs half a sandwich in his mouth, swallowing it in one gulp, "We have to go soon or we'll be late to our next class."

Ryoma finishes his meal, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "Bill please"

A waitress rushes over to their table with the bill and Ryoma pays. Ryoma walks ahead, "Come on Momo."

Momo thanks the waitress for the service, "Wait up Echizen!"

Ryoma puts on his seat belt and turns on the car, "I don't want to go back to class"

Momo watches the streets pass by, "I don't either, but we have to go."

Ryoma gets out of the car once they get to their school, "Did you do the assignment?"

Momo walks towards the school scratching his head, "Ehh? Which one?"

Ryoma sighs, "You'll find out when he asks for it and you don't have it."

They walk to their next class, talking a seat near the back. After the teacher calls attendance, he starts talking about the assignment. "In each of your essays, there should be different solutions for how we can make it possible for a civilization to live on mars." The teacher looks at Ryoma, "Echizen, can you come up to the board and show us how you made the atmospheric air inside of the dome the civilization is to live in."

Momo snickers and Ryoma sighs, elbowing Momo, "Yes sensei."

Ryoma takes the chalk and starts explain, "It was quite simple, I just had to make O₃ by doing this to the equation.

The teacher looks over Ryoma's work on the board, "Very smart Ryoma; you can go back to your seat." The teacher looks at the class, "If our youngest student in the class can come up with something so magnificent, then I can't wait to read everyone else essays.

Ryoma walks to his seat, sitting down with a sigh. *Why do teachers always pick on me to participate? Like him in class today, why did Fuji sensei pick on me to read that Shakespeare sonnet? *

"Echizen, Hey Echizen!"

Ryoma looks up at Momo, "Hnn?"

Momo laughs, "You've been spacing out the whole class! Let's go, class is over.

Ryoma stands up and gathers his things, walking ahead of Momo. "Hey Momo do you-

Ryoma falls back, landing on the floor, "I'm sorry I wasn't looking." Ryoma looks at the figure on the floor across from him, "…Fuji sensei."

Fuji laughs and stands up, "its fine, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking either." Fuji offers Ryoma a hand, "Here"

*I have to stay composed, be indifferent Ryoma!* "I can stand up by myself," Ryoma gets up, "Momo lets go! Bye Sensei."

Ryoma paced to his car, almost forgetting to step on every step of the stairwell. He almost forgets that he had to take Momo home, "See you tomorrow Momo."

Momo waves from his apartment building entrance door "See you Echizen."

Ryoma drives towards his house, parking his car in their driveway, and trudging inside. "I'm home."

His mother comes out of the kitchen, "Welcome home Ryoma."

His father rustles his hair, "What kept you out so late, a girlfriend?"

"If that's what you call Momo."

His dad's sighs, "Ryoma, you are in college and you don't even have a girlfriend yet. Tennis is not the only thing important in life you know!"

Ryoma starts climbing that stairs to his room, ignoring what his father was saying "Sure dad."

Ryoma flops himself on his bed, *Today was such a tiring day, too much contact with Fuji sensei.* Ryoma places his pillow over his face but notices something on the pillow. It was a blue, gold embroidered piece of paper.

Ryoma opens it, "What's this?"

He reads it aloud; "Dear Ryoma, Today you looked beautiful explaining how you changed the atmospheric air for a civilization to live on mars. You were shinning proudly while explaining what you're amazing little brain can think up. You also looked cute eating at the café today, so you love grape Ponta? Sincerely, Ruoy Raed Reklats (See the reflection in the mirror)"

Ryoma walks towards his mirror and see's the reflection of the final words in the note, "Your Dear Stalker?"


	2. Comprehend

Ryoma repeated those words in his mind as he stared at the reflection of the beautiful piece of paper in his hand. The beautiful gold designs framed the dangerous message, *Your dear stalker?* Those words caused a shiver to travel down Ryoma's spine, making him want to crumble the paper and throw it in the trash. Yet he didn't, for some unknown reason, he couldn't bring himself to destroy that dangerous note.

Ryoma sighed nervously, "It must have been my stupid Dad and he left this message just to creep me out."

Ryoma placed the note inside his desk drawer, hiding it from his piercing eyes which wanted to decode the message. He had his doubts about the note being a prank, but forced peace on his mind with the lie he tried to sell to himself. Ryoma threw himself on his bed, falling deep into thought,*Why would dad follow me around today?*

His thoughts were interrupted by his mother, "Ryoma, dinner is ready."

Ryoma sighed, getting up from his bed, "Coming"

He walks down the stairs, losing his appetite with every step he took. His mind's grip on the lie he told himself loosens with every step and the shorter distance between him and his dad, *Was it really my dad?* Ryoma sits at the table and stares at the food, "Mom…why didn't you cook Japanese food."

Ryoma's mom looks at him apologetically, "I'm sorry honey and I'll cook Japanese food tomorrow."

Ryoma sighs and cuts a piece of his steak, "It's fine." He chews and gives a few glances towards his father's direction, *What if it isn't him, should I tell them I got this note? No, I can deal with it on my own."

Ryoma looks at his dad, a string of hope sill holding on to the idea of the note being a prank, "Dad?"

Ryoma's dad looks up from his food, "What is it Ryoma?"

"Have you gone to my room today…"

Ryoma's dad looks confused by the question, "No, I haven't gone near it."

Ryoma's mind starts to panic, "O-Oh okay."

"Why?"

"No reason, may I be excused, I'm finished."

Ryoma's mom looks at his plate; it was full, "Sure"

Ryoma walks to the staircase, stopping at the bottom "I'm going to sleep, good night." He walks upstairs, suddenly feeling tired. *If it isn't dad, then is someone really stalking me?* Ryoma closes his door and flops on the bed, looking up towards his ceiling. *Who could be stalking me, why me?* Ryoma feels his eyelids getting heavy and he drifts into sleep.

Fuji pushes Ryoma on to his desk, kissing him as he did. He licks Ryoma's bottom lips, nipping at it lightly. He slips his tongue inside, fighting with Ryoma for dominance over the kiss. Ryoma pants when they separate and Fuji smiles, "You look beautiful when you are flushed."

"Shut up."

Fuji unbuttons Ryoma's shirt, "I love how stubborn and shy you are." He rubs Ryoma's nipple, pulling and pinching them lightly.

Ryoma closes his eyes, "Ngh...Fuji sensei, what if someone sees us?"

"Don't worry, no one is here." Fuji licks Ryoma's nipple, suckling it and biting it lightly. He kisses Ryoma's chest, leading a trail towards Ryoma's groin. Fuji smiles, "You are so sensitive, getting aroused just from me touching you."

"Che" Ryoma's breath hitches when he see's Fuji unzip his pants with his teeth.

Fuji take's Ryoma's pants and boxers off which reveals his erect member. Fuji smiles, "It's bigger than I pictured." Fuji looks into Ryoma's eyes and kneels in front of him, rubbing the shaft of his member.

"Ahh…w-what are you going to do Fuji sensei?"

Fuji smiles as his lips get closer to Ryoma's member, "I'm going to do this."

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Ryoma slams his hand on the alarm clock, dreading ever setting it. He groans, noticing his erection as it pushed against his thin pajamas. *Why did I have to have a wet dream about Fuji sensei? More importantly, why the hell did it have to get interrupted!*

Ryoma gets out of his bed, moaning slightly over the friction caused by all the movement. He goes to the bathroom, thanking the heavens it was right next door, he would hate it if his parents found him like this. He takes off his clothes, happy to let his member free of the imprisonment it was in. After filling the bathtub with freezing water, he gets in, wincing when the coldness touches his skin. *Fuji sensei makes me this way but this feeling is only one sided*

Ryoma feel's his body heat rise as he thinks about the dream he had last night. The heat controls his movements, even though the water was freezing every pore on his body. Instead of disappearing, his erection grew stronger and Ryoma felt as if was going to melt inside out. Ryoma spreads his legs a bit more, giving his erection more space and letting his hand travel down to relieve the pain. His hand rubs the tip of his member, causing him to moan slightly. *Fuji Sensei* Ryoma starts jerking himself, increasing his pace as the dream keeps replaying in his mind.

After his masturbating session, Ryoma dries and dresses himself. The white collared shirt with a light bluish grey sweater on top makes him look like a runway model. Not to mention the jeans that fit him only a little big and blue converse which makes him look like a masterpiece. Ryoma never really cares about what he wears but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a naturally great sense of style. He sighs, this morning had already started off horribly and he dreaded what was waiting for him when he goes to school. Ryoma puts on his book bag and walks down the stairs, saying good morning to his parents as he walks to the door.

"You're not going to have breakfast Ryoma?"

"No thank you, I am not hungry." After all, he had lost his appetite after what had happened in the bathroom. Ryoma gets in his car, turns it on, and drives to school. Ryoma looks at the time, even if he went at 10 miles per hour; he was still going to get there early. He parks his car, turning it off yet not budging from his seat. *I can't go early, no matter how much I want to, if I see him alone I'm sure the dream with replay itself in my mind.* Ryoma sits there, for the next 20 minutes with his eyes closed and his iPod blasting in his ears. It was the only thing he could do in order to block the dream from popping in his head again. He turns off the iPod, puts it in his bag, and gets out of the car. He walks to the school entrance and opens the door, they feel heavier than ever. Ryoma feels as if his energy was getting drained out of him with every step he took towards that person, the person that ruined his last year in college. He finds himself walking into a lonely room and seeing Fuji writing things down in a notebook at his desk.

Fuji notices him walking in and looks up, smiling, "Good morning Echizen, aren't we early today?"

Ryoma avoids looking at Fuji and walks straight to his desk, "Good morning Fuji Sensei."

*I have to do something from preventing him from talking to me and to keep my mind busy…I know!* Ryoma takes out his iPod and puts it on, turning it up full volume to block out any noise, and he stares out the window. He went through 3 songs until the first few students came in and was on his 4th when the bell rang for the first class to start. Ryoma sighs and takes off his iPod, putting it in his book bag as he takes out his books for English. He pays attention the whole class but instead of focusing on every movement Fuji sensei makes, he stares at the blackboard. He was relieved when class was over because not staring at Fuji was one of the hardest things he's done in his life. Ryoma stuffs everything in his bag, this time successfully getting it on without it falling on the floor. He walks towards the door, increasing his pace as he got closer. "Echizen please wait."

Ryoma curses the heavens, *Why! Why is life so unfair!* Ryoma turns to face Fuji sensei, "Yes?"

Fuji smiles, "I have a favor to ask."

Ryoma groans internally, "What is it?"

"Can you please sacrifice part of your break right now to help me with some of the English essays?"

"Why are you asking me?"

Fuji laughs, "It's obvious isn't it, you're one of the top students of your class and your English is perfect."

*Say no, say no!* Ryoma sighs, "Fine, I'll help."

Ryoma sits on a chair set out for him, only 4 inches away from Fuji, 4 stupid inches that could be crossed in less than a second. Ryoma grips the arm of his chair when Fuji sensei's arm presses against his when he explains the way to correct the papers and what errors to look for.

"Do you understand?"

"Hnn", *Just get away already!*

"Okay, here are the ones I would like you to correct."

Ryoma was going to through himself out the window, their fingers brushed against each other when Fuji passed him the stacks of papers. "Hnn" Ryoma dived into correcting, completely focusing on the great amount of errors in each paper. *If I get past the tense state in the first few minutes I'm with him, it's actually very relaxing being near him. Stop! Correct! Correct!*

Ryoma finished the first essay and found a confusing evaluation page at the back. *How the fuck am I going to do this?* Ryoma glances at Fuji, *No! I'm not going to ask him for help*

Fuji smiles, "Oh yea, I forgot to explain how to fill out the evaluation sheet." Fuji places his hand over the one which Ryoma had his pen in and moves it around the sheet, checking a few boxes. *Too much contact, get away please get away!*

Fuji takes his hand away, "Do you understand?"

Ryoma looks at the paper, blushing brightly, "Hnn"

"What's wrong Ryoma, your face is red. Are you feeling sick?"

"I think I am sorry Fuji sensei" Ryoma grabs his bag and runs out of the classroom.

Ryoma runs down the stairs and out the door, almost bumping into the impatient Momo waiting outside for him. His heart calms down and his breathing becomes regular as he inhales deeply. Momo stares at him as if he were crazy.

"What happened?"

Ryoma walked towards his car, expecting Momo to follow, "Nothing."

They both get in Ryoma's car and drive to Ryoma's house in silence. Ryoma parks the car and takes Momo inside, "I'm home."

"Welcome home Ryoma, I see you brought Momo!"

"How are you Momo?"

Momo bows, "I'm good thank you."

Momo follow Ryoma up the stairs and into his room, "You can change here and then we'll go to the courts to play."

Ryoma undresses and puts on his tennis shirt and shorts, plus the hat that he used to wear everyday when he played at Seigaku. He takes his racket which was leaning against his desk chair and goes downstairs to meet up with Momo who was again waiting for him.

Ryoma walks towards the courts, "This way"

Ryoma stares at Momo from the opposite side of the court as he prepares to serve. Momo serves, hitting to a far corner, but Ryoma returns it easily. Ryoma goes back to the receiving line but for some reason feels uncomfortable. He looks down and groans, *I forgot to put on my tennis sneakers!*

He calls out to Momo, "I'll be right back, I have to change sneakers."

Ryoma runs back to his house and up the stairs, going straight to his closet to take them from where he last put them. Strangely there aren't there, *Where did I put them?* Ryoma turns around and looks under his desk but then spots them on top of it. *Why are they here?* He takes them off the desk and panics when he sees another note.

This one was red with beautiful silver decorations, Ryoma reads it out loud; "Dear Ryoma, I'm happy you didn't tell your parents about me. You looked beautiful as you slept yesterday. Definitely since it seemed like you were having a wet dream, about me right? What you wore today made you look like an art piece. I'm curious, what made you run out of the room when you were correcting papers with your teacher? Love, Your dear stalker."

After fully comprehending the dangerous note Ryoma feels like he wants to puke, "There is someone…who is really stalking me!


	3. A Rose for a Tear

Ryoma grips his chair for balance, which he had lost after he understood that he indeed, has his own personal stalker. One which watches him at night, at school, and practically everywhere he goes. He stares at the note; the silver decorations seemed to melt into the bloody red of the paper and the note runs through his fingers, dripping slowly onto his floor. Ryoma wishes for that to happen, so he could wake up from this horrifying nightmare. His hands tremble as he puts the note into his drawer next to the evil blue one, *what do I do now?*

"Hey, Echizen what's taking you so long?" Ryoma shuts his drawer and stares at Momo who barges into his room.

"I-I'm going!" Ryoma reaches for his sneakers but drops them, his hand had no strength.

Momo looks worriedly at Ryoma, "What's wrong Echizen, you're trembling…"

Ryoma takes a deep breath, turning stoic, "I'm fine, let's go play."

Momo scratches his head, "Well, about that…I have to go home, let's play some other time."

Ryoma sighs, sinking into his bed, "Fine."

Momo looks at Ryoma, "Do you want to come to my house for dinner? My mom would like to see you again and I got a new video game."

*I need something to distract myself." Ryoma smiles nervously, "Yeah, I'll come." They both drive to Momo's house, neither bothering to change out of their tennis clothes before they left. Ryoma uses the 20 minute drive to calm himself down and turn himself back to normal. He climbs the grey stones steps up to Momo's front door which prove to be familiar because of the hundreds of times he's been here. He smirks yet again at Momo's difficulty to open his door with his keys which are attached to a silver tennis racket keychain. He smiles as Momo's mother greets him and he greets back with his usually, "I'm fine, thank you." Ryoma avoids the several glomps from Momo's siblings and gets dragged up the stairs to Momo's room.

"Call me when dinner is ready Mom." Momo closes the door behind him and goes to his closet to find the game.

Ryoma smiles, reminiscing about the past, "What is this like the 235th time I come to your house?"

Momo smiles, "We've been best friends for a while haven't we?"

Ryoma sits on the floor facing the T.V, "Coming to your house is always a routine…" *my life was a routine, one simple to follow, why add a stalker to mess it all up. I already was recovering from Fuji sensei barging into my life, now a new problem…*

"Echizen, hey Echizen!"

Ryoma looks at Momo, "Hnn?"

Momo looks worriedly at Ryoma, "You've been spacing out a lot today, are you sure you're okay?"

Ryoma turns on the T.V and connects the game, "I already said I'm fine."

Momo sits down next to Ryoma and takes a controller, "Okay."

Ryoma smirks, "Ready to lose Momo?"

Momo laughs, "I won't." They play for an hour or two, laughing and of course, Momo loosing almost every single fight they fought in the game. Their fun gets interrupted by dinner in which Ryoma eats in a lively table with Momo's family and Momo. Then after dinner, Ryoma looks at his watch saying, "It's late, I have to go home", and gathers his things. Momo walks him to the door and wave's good bye as Ryoma drives away.

Ryoma sighs once in his car, "Routine, Huh? It was fun; at least I didn't have to think about my little stalker in Momo's house. " Ryoma parks his car and slams his head against the driving wheel, "Why now! Why is everyone and everything out to damage my senior year?" He drags his feet to his house, giving a weary "Good night" to his parents and drags himself to his room. He throws himself on the bed with the pillow over his face, "Please let me awake dead, I would be more at peace!"

Okay, if punching the wall wasn't enough, Ryoma would have liked to pound his head until it turned to nothing. Yet again, he was in his literature (aka English) class, staring straight at the grim reaper who would be the cause of his death, Fuji sensei. Why is the new book this tyrant picked called, "The secret eyes looking at you?" Why the hell did he decide to analyze a book about a girl who feels she's always being watch the day after Ryoma finds out he has a stalker? These are the questions that have Ryoma plotting his suicide attempt. *What's less painful, falling off a roof or drowning? Maybe I can cause myself to fall down the stairs, but that may not kill me immediately…*

His thoughts are interrupted by a few guys whistling and Ryoma looks up to see Fuji sensei walk to the door to talk to a young female teacher who also teaches literature. *Hanno sensei…why is she here?*

Two girls near him whisper to each other, "Do you think Fuji sensei and Hanno sensei are dating?"

One of them squeals, "I hope, they look so beautiful together! I've also seen her with Fuji sensei many times."

The other nods, "Yes, Hanno sensei is beautiful. Her silky, long black hair and flawless body makes her look like a model! Fuji sensei is also very, very handsome!"

Ryoma stares out the window as his throat feeling dry and his vision starts to blur. He hears the bell ring loudly, and packs up his things in a daze. He stands up and walks towards the door hearing a "Wait Echizen" which he totally ignores. He keeps walking towards the door but stops when Fuji sensei grabs his wrist with a, "What's wrong with you lately? Are you feeling better because you ran out of the room yesterday?

Ryoma keeps his eyes on the floor, "Get off me! Don't touch me!

Fuji is taken aback, "Wait what's wrong Echizen? As your teacher, I want to know."

Ryoma glares at Fuji sensei, almost on the verge of tears, "Why would you care! Mind your own business!" He yanks his wrist away and runs to the boy's bathroom across the hall. He turns the cold water on, splashing it onto his face. *What got into me, how could I have said that to him?* Ryoma dries his face and breathes deeply before going to his next class, Physics 600.

If Ryoma could pick the time and day he would die, he would have scheduled it for today, before he opened his Physics book and found another dangerous note. This one was white with beautiful sapphire jewels and decorations framing the poisonous message. Ryoma almost falls off his chair from shock of finding the 3rd note and waits until his classmates stop staring at him to read it to himself.

It read, "Dear most beloved Ryoma, you played wonderfully against Momo, both in tennis and in the video game. I admire that you excel in everything you do. Why have you been so sad lately, it's worrying me? Oh I forgot do you finally accept that someone is stalking you? It made me sad that you didn't believe it since the first note. Love, Your dear stalker."

Ryoma swallows and looks all around him, trying to see if he could find anyone staring at him. Who could it be, that observes him all day? Ryoma waits impatiently for the bell to ring and dashes to his car, he was determined to do something about this stalker. He drives to a books store close to the school and parks outside. Ryoma pushes aside beaded strings hanging from the ceiling to get inside in which he is asked, "Do you need help sir?" by a flirty employee.

Ryoma sighs and shake his head, "No, just looking around." Ryoma walks to the back of the book store, shelve farthest left. He remembers coming a lot here when he was younger so he knows the book store like the palm of his hand. He runs his finger across the first row of books and takes out one named, "Learn about Stalkers!"

He looks at the table of context, "Hmm, how to deal with stalkers, pg 47." He turns to that page, "Step 1. If you think someone is stalking you, inform your parents."

Ryoma laughs, "I guess I should cross out step 1."

Ryoma sighs and he grabs milk to put into his cereal, even after lasting 20 minutes in that book store, he didn't learn much. In the first book he read, he had skipped the first 5 safety steps, Ryoma blames his stubbornness and hate of asking for help. *Maybe I should just wait until he tries to hurt me or something, then I'll tell the police and my parents.*

Ryoma walks up the stairs to his room, "Wait, is he a guy, or a girl?" Ryoma almost drops his cereal when he sees a white rose with another white note attached. He groans, putting his cereal down on his desk and reaches for the rose.

He takes the note off and reads it, "Dear my beloved Ryoma, How dare your teacher grab your wrist like that! It infuriates me so much! I am curious though, why were your eyes watery when you screamed at him? Well here is a rose to cheer you up! You are so cute, trying to learn how to deal with me through a cheap bookstore book? It seems that even though you lasted a while there, you still couldn't find the answers you are looking for. Don't worry; I won't hurt you because I love you. Love, Your dear stalker."

Ryoma sighs, and places the one he got in physics and this one in the drawer with the rest. The notes seemed to be piling up, yet Ryoma didn't want to do anything to stop them from continuing to flow to him. For some reason, these notes plastered and filled the cracks and gaps in Ryoma's heart. They gave him comfort and he decided, *I'm going to try to talk to him.*

Ryoma sits down at his desk, takes a piece of his fancy stationary paper, takes a pen, and starts writing. He reads out loud as he writes, "Dear stalker, why do you stalk me? What are you, a guy or a girl? How do you find the time to observe me like this? –Ryoma."

Ryoma sighs, he felt as if he was an 8 year old kid interrogating Santa Claus and his elves on how they made Christmas run successfully. He folds the paper into three and leaves it on his window sill, falling asleep like a kid waiting for the tooth fairy to come.


	4. Learning Is Slowly Loving

The bright reds and yellows shine through the cracks of the window's curtain showering a sleeping Ryoma. This bright light wakes him up and his eyes flutter open registering the scene around him. He rubs his eyes and sits up, then stretches and yawns. He hasn't felt this well rested in months. He places his fingers on his lips, *was that a dream? But it felt as if someone kissed me yesterday night, it felt so real.* Ryoma stands to go to the bathroom but remembers, *the note!*

Ryoma looks at the window and it seems as if the tooth fairy did leave green paper behind, but instead of this paper having currency, it has value in Ryoma's heart. He reaches for the beautiful green note and can't help but smile.

He opens it and reads it to himself, "My beloved Ryoma isn't it obvious why I stalk you? I love watching you and everything you do and are. I love seeing you sleep, eat, watching you when you go to school, when you are with your friends, and everywhere. The reason why I am so obsessed with you is because I love you Ryoma. I am in love with Ryoma Echizen. Haha, well I make time for you. I'm at my job for only about 6 hours and it depends on the day. I have hobbies but I do those on the weekend, like today. Also, I'm a 23 years old man so that doesn't make me much of a pedophile since you are 20. I enjoyed your note; you should write more of those. Ps. you fell asleep with a smile on your face, was it because of me? Also if you didn't know, your lips are extremely soft and delicious. Mmm!"

Ryoma places the note with the rest and blushes lightly as he walks to the bathroom. His stalker was an older man, and he was in love with Ryoma. *That idiot, kissing me while I slept!*

Ryoma looks at himself in the mirror and notices how flushed he was. "What I am doing getting like this over a man I don't even know… I love Fuji sensei, even if that feeling isn't returned." Ryoma sighs and starts brushing his teeth,*Wait didn't my dad always say a broken heart is cured with a new love? Well…this is different! He's a stalker!*

Ryoma sits in his bathtub with the green tinted water up to his neck and plays with the water. He brings his hands up to the surface and makes the water squirt with his palms. Ryoma leans his head against the wall and looks up at the ceiling, "I wonder what he looks like?" Ryoma closes his eyes but groans because every stalker he pictured looked like Fuji sensei. He laughs bitterly, "Unrequited love, huh?"

Ryoma gets out of the bathroom with nothing but a robe on, a dripping wet body, and wet hair. He looked like a god who was just showered with water. He smelled like lavender thanks to the soap he added to his bath. Ryoma closes his door and grabs a towel from his closet, drying his hair first.

"I wonder what I should do today…" He takes off his robe and starts drying his body but has a sudden epiphany, *He may be watching me now!* Ryoma puts on his robe, grabs his clothes, takes his towel, and runs to the bathroom blushing madly. He walks back once fully clothed and screams at the empty room, "You pervert!"

"You are going crazy Ryoma, now you are taking to yourself?" His dad laughs as he walks by his room.

Ryoma glares at him, "Che", and shuts the door with a sigh. Ryoma picks up Karupin who had wondered in his room and looks at him, "I bet he's not even here. I'm turning paranoid aren't I Karupin?"

Ryoma places Karupin on his bed and looks at his desk drawer, "Should I write to him? No…I won't!" He takes a small book bag and opens his door to leave but ends up closing it. He sighs and sits down at his desk and takes the same kind of paper he wrote on yesterday.

He writes, "Dear Stalker, it's nice to know you are not a pedophile. Um…what kind of work do you do that gives you so much time? What are your hobbies? I'm in love with someone else so I'm sorry. Ps. don't kiss me while I sleep! And no…I wasn't smiling in my sleep because of you! Sincerely Ryoma." He folds it into three once more and places it on his window sill.

He stares at the shinning sun and the endless blue sky, "It's a pretty day today, I think I'm going to play tennis…but in the park a few blocks from here."

Ryoma leaves the house with his racket and a small book bag. He walks a few blocks and finally see's the green entrance to his childhood park. He smiles, *It's in good shape, and there aren't a lot of people here.* He walks to a wall build for self practice and serves the ball, causing a black spot on the wall. *I wonder if he is watching me now…*

Ryoma hits the ball to the same spot, "I wonder who he is…do I know him?" Ryoma groans and catches the ball with his hand, "Stop thinking about him!" He quiets down once he notices people are looking at him. He sighs, grabs his things, and walks to a sakura tree. He leans against it and opens his book bag, taking a small book from it. He laughs, *I remember when all I used to do was play tennis, at least now I read here and then.*

"Hi Ryoma"

Ryoma jumps at the voice and goes to turn around, "Don't look behind the sakura tree, stay right where you are…"

Ryoma swallows and opens his book, "I would guess you are my stalker?"

"You guessed right, here"

Ryoma looks at the grape Ponta being passed to him, he takes it, *Beautiful pale hands…* "Thank you"

The stalker laughs, "Wow that's rare, you being polite."

*His voice sounds forced…that's not his real voice.* "Che" Ryoma opens the Ponta and drinks from it.

"Wow you drank from it without even thinking that it'd be poisoned?"

Ryoma spits the soda out, "WHAT?"

The stalker laughs, "People are staring at you as if you were crazy. And no, trust me; I didn't do anything to it."

Ryoma sighs from relief and leans his head on the tree, "Why are you here?"

"My mother and father had sex and then I was born as a human being and-

Ryoma sighs, "I mean here, behind the tree, talking to me!"

The stalker laughs again, "You have such a short temper. I was just seeing you practice and you happened to pick the tree I was hiding behind to rest on"

*Should I ask him? No…he'll think I'm interested. But I am, I want to know more about him.*

"Ryoma?"

"Don't address me as if we are friends"

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma sighs, "Yes?"

"Do you want to know more about me?"

Ryoma blushes lightly, "Yes…"

"Then ask."

Ryoma closes his eyes, "Fine. What's your job?"

"It consists of dealing with young people where I get to torture them in a non-physical way."

Ryoma groans, "How the heck am I supposed to know what your job is with that vague description?"

"You'll figure it out."

"What are your hobbies?"

"I like to treasure moments and take care of unique things."

Ryoma slams his book on the ground, "Too vague!"

The stalker chuckles, "Deal with it."

"Favorite color"

"What you get when you mix brown, white, and just a bit of yellow."

"Blood type?"

"Between A and C"

"Left or Right hand?" Ryoma blushes as he feels a warm and gentle hand hold his right hand.

"Right."

"I ran out of questions? Do you have anything else to add on?"

"I am a rescue circuit."

"What?"

"You'll figure it out sooner or later."

Ryoma argues with himself whether to ask this or not, "How long have you watched me?"

The stalker sighs, "I've been your stalker since about a year ago, but my eyes have followed you around since we were young. I have also loved you since we were small."

"I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else…"

"Must be a beautiful girl, who is she?"

"It's a he and his name is Fuji."

Ryoma feels the grip on his hand tighten, "He's your English teacher isn't he?"

Ryoma stares at his lap, "Yes…"

Ryoma feels the stalker let go of his hand, "I'm sorry, I have to go. Bye my beloved Ryoma…"

"Wait!" Ryoma turns around and looks behind the tree, but no one was there. Ryoma mumbles to himself,"…don't leave."

Ryoma picks up his Ponta can and throws it in the nearest trash can. He gathers his things and walks deeper into the park. He had no idea where he was walking to; he just had to clear his mind. Ryoma stumbles upon a playground which was currently empty, and sits on one of the swings. He places his book bag near him and starts swinging.

He laughs at himself, "I'm like a little kid." Ryoma looks at the scenery as he swings, "It seems familiar…"

"Ryoma! Ryoma! Are you okay?"

Ryoma looks up with teary eyes at a boy standing over him, "It hurts…"

The little boy looks at the scratch Ryoma got from falling and looks in his bag for something. He puts a band aid on the cut, "Here all better!" The little boy gives Ryoma a beautiful smile.

Ryoma snaps out of it and stops swinging, "A memory from when I was little?" Ryoma picks up his things and starts walking out of the park. "Who was that little boy?"

Ryoma walks towards his favorite diner to have breakfast, *I need to find out if the stalker was that little boy I knew when I was young.* Ryoma's thoughts are interrupted when he bumps into someone and ends up on the floor. He looks at the person on the floor across from him, *Dammit…déjà vu!*

This time, Ryoma stands up first and starts walking in the direction to his house, "Wait"

Ryoma turns around with a plastered stoic look, "What are you doing here Fuji sensei?"

As always, the usual smile, "I live near here and I was going to have breakfast here." Fuji points to Ryoma's favorite diner, "It's my favorite diner near my house."

Ryoma almost chokes on air, "…how close do you live to here?"

Fuji looks at Ryoma and points in the direction to Ryoma's home, "One block from here."

Ryoma calculates, *that is… 4 blocks away from me. Why does he live so close!*

"Echizen?"

Ryoma looks up and tries to act annoyed, "What?"

"Why are you're here?"

Ryoma sighs, "I live about five blocks from here and this is also my favorite diner."

Fuji smiles, "What a coincidence! Let have breakfast together then!"

Fuji drags Ryoma inside and Ryoma thinks to himself, *I don't believe in coincidences, life just enjoys torturing me!*

If Ryoma alone would cause waitresses hearts to fail, imagine when both Fuji and Ryoma are together in one diner. One waitress dropped the order she was carrying, the other tripped over, and the rest just looked like mindless love zombies. In an epic battle between who was going to served them, one won and walked over to their table confidently.

She smiles flirtatiously at Fuji and Ryoma, "What would you like?"

Ryoma rolls his eyes, "Can I get number one, with chocolate chip pancakes and bacon instead of sausage. Also, can I get a grape Ponta?"

She smiles again and turns her attention to Fuji, "And you would like?"

Fuji smiles charmingly, "May I get the wasabi and butter milk pancakes meal but with wasabi sausage instead of bacon. I would also like a grape Ponta."

Ryoma eyes Fuji sensei suspiciously, "Have you even tasted one in your life?"

Fuji smiles, "Maybe, in my junior high school days. Do you drink them a lot?"

Ryoma smirks, "I practically have Ponta running in my blood; I drink it as if it were water."

Fuji looks at the waitress with their food, "Wow, fast. Thank you."

Ryoma looks at Fuji sensei's plate, "It seems as if you love spicy things…"

Fuji smiles somewhat eerily, "Yes, I love anything spicy."

"Can you pass me the hot sauce?"

Ryoma almost coughs out his food, "Not spicy enough?"

Fuji shakes his head, "Nope, I need more spice."

Ryoma passes him the hot sauce and their fingers accidently brush against each other. Ryoma blushes and stares down at his food.

"Echizen?"

Ryoma looks up from his food, "Hnn?"

"Are you feeling better?"

Ryoma looks at Fuji sensei as if he were crazy, "From what?"

Fuji stares at the fork in his hand, "You've been zoning out in class and you ran out of the class room yesterday. Did I do something to you?"

Ryoma keeps eating to avoid eye contact, "I'm sorry, this has been a hard week. I have family issues which will be resolved soon. I'm sorry for screaming at you yesterday Fuji sensei."

Fuji looks at Ryoma with concern, "Remember you can talk to me about anything. I am your teacher after all."

*Great…the teacher role, that's the only role you'll ever take with me.* Ryoma nods, "Hnn."

Fuji's phone rings, "I'm sorry, let me take this."

Ryoma watches Fuji sensei answer his phone, "Yes? Ah, Hanno how are you. I'm eating breakfast right now with one of my students. What am I doing later?"

*Oh, your dear Hanno called?* Ryoma feels his eyes water, *Please…not again.*Ryoma takes out a few bills out of his wallet and puts it on the table. He gathers his things, stands up, and tries to speak without with voice cracking, "I have to go. Something urgent just came up." Ryoma runs out of the diner, tears streaming down his face and leaving a very confused Fuji eating alone.


	5. Take me

If one believes that when it rains then somewhere out there was crying, they would be right. The heavy downpour matches the tears streaming down Ryoma's face and he thanks the heavens he seemed to have the power to control the weather for a few minutes. The rain drenching Ryoma as he runs those few blocks to his house disguises the feeling of self pity and depression that is engulfing him. People in the street hurry to get shelter, this was unexpected and the weather forecast said it was going to be sunny all day. He finally reaches his house, relieved to find no one there. With puffy red eyes he reads a note left by his family, "Your father, Nanako, and I are out to visit a friend. We'll come back home tomorrow afternoon."

Ryoma throws the note into the trash sighing sadly, "Great, more privacy for my crying…" He trudges to his room, leaving droplets of water in every step. He goes into his closet, taking out a big t-shirt and boxers. Ryoma strips himself of his drenched clothes and puts on the dry clothes, throwing himself softly on his warm bed. He buries his face in his pillow, feeling the waterfalls coming up to surface again. He turns his head to look at the window, tears streaming down his face once more, but sits up when he notices a new note on his window sill.

The waterfalls stop as he reaches for the yellow note and he slightly smiles as he reads it. "Beloved Ryoma, I would call today one of the best days I've had so far. Watching practice was amazing! You are beautiful in everything you do, especially tennis because the gold glint in your eyes intensifies. Your hand is warm and soft, I enjoyed holding it today. I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, something came up. Love, Your Dear Stalker."

Ryoma's face turns a beautiful shade of pink and he kisses the note softly, "I should forget about Fuji-sensei shouldn't I Mr. Stalker? I should fall in love with you since you love me instead of suffering from this unrequited love. But first, to find out whom you are."

Ryoma places this note with the rest that after all, had accumulated in his drawer. He walks downstairs and around the corner to his parents' bedroom. Once opening one of the boxes up high in his mother's closet, he smirks, happy to see that his mother had stored a huge amount of albums of him. *I'll figure who Mr. Stalker is very easily…* Ryoma opens up an album, slightly laughing at the pictures in the first few pages. The first picture was of him around 5 years old, trying to learn how to dress himself. He ended with his pants as a hat and his shirt as a dress with his shoes as gloves. The next few pages were funnier and slightly embarrassing. One was of Ryoma making a mess of his parents room with his crayons, the other was the result of him cutting his hair in different directions and lengths, and many others were similar funny situations like this. He finally reaches a picture which the scenery look strangely familiar in. *the park!* Ryoma analyzes the picture, he was being hugged by an older boy, and they were both smiling happily. The older boy had beautiful brown hair and he had a beautiful closed eyed smile. *He almost looks like…like a younger Fuji sensei!*

"It has to be a coincidence that this boy looks like him!" Ryoma keeps flipping through the album, surprised that the older boy appeared in almost every picture after that. It seemed as they were very close friends, eating in each other's houses, playing games, and visiting the park frequently. *How could I have forgotten about this childhood friend?*

"Wait a second…" Ryoma hastily looks through the box, finally finding the album marked with the word Seigaku. He skims past the few first pages of him in his Regulars Tennis jacket and pictures of him with Momo. He finally finds it, a team picture, and under the honey haired boy with a closed eyed smile was the name *Fuji Shusuke!*

Ryoma lies on the floor, looking at the ceiling for answers, "How could I've forgotten I was Fuji Sensei's childhood friend and teammate?" Ryoma closes his eyes, thinking about anything that could have possibly caused his memory to falter. "Oh yes! When I went to train with my dad in Karuizawa, I suffered from amnesia. I only spent a year with Fuji sensei since I was a freshman and he was a senior, after the amnesia, my brain must have stored it in my short term memory. It also erased most of my childhood memories…"

Ryoma opens his eyes suddenly and stares at Fuji's name, "Shusuke…the kanji for that is 'Shu' for circuit, and 'suke' for rescue/help."

"I ran out of questions? Do you have anything else to add on?"

"I am a rescue circuit."

"What?"

"You'll figure it out sooner or later."

Ryoma's grip on the album intensifies and he shakes his head in disbelief, "It can't be…Fuji sensei is my stalker!" Ryoma shakes his head *that's impossible* and starts trying to match what the stalker said with Fuji.

*Okay…he described his job.*

"It consists of dealing with young people where I get to torture them in a non-physical way."

*…teaching is a way of torturing college students, aka young people, in a non-physical way!*

*Next…his hobby.*

"I like to treasure moments and take care of unique things."

*I still can't believe it…Fuji sensei said his hobby was photography and taking care of cactuses. Photography is a way to capture and treasure moments and cactuses are…very unique.*

Ryoma places all the albums and their box back in their place in a daze *Fuji loves me and has since we are kids. He was sadistic enough to be my stalker and pretend it wasn't him. But…does he really love me that much?*

Ryoma walks to his room, "I have to make sure of something before I give him my faith."

Ryoma opens his eyes after he was sure enough time had passed in order for his stalker to be somewhere near him. Ryoma opens the window halfway, covers it with the curtains, and leans his back against it.

Ryoma takes a deep breath to begin his acting, "I know you are there…I promise I won't look"

Ryoma hears rustling, "How'd you know?"

Ryoma smirks, he had found out the stalker's tricks today, "It isn't so hard to investigate. It's obvious, my window is somewhat retarded and can be opened a bit from the outside. It's just big enough to fit a note through. It's also obvious that my idiotic father didn't close the basement door last time he went there which was about a month ago, giving you access to the house. I also know that the only place you can observe me from is through my window…pretty simple.

The stalker sighs, "Caught, I love how smart you are."

Ryoma smiles but forces himself to sound depressed, "Mr. Stalker…I have a problem."

"What is it?"

"It's about the person I love, my English teacher, Fuji sensei."

Ryoma feels the stalker tense, "What about him?"

"He isn't ever going to return my feelings because he is dating a teacher named Hanno."

Ryoma hears the stalker slightly cough, "What?"

"She visits him in class and they meet up in the weekends."

"I'm sure it's not like that, they are probably just good friends. Hanno must think of Fuji as a brother just as he thinks of Hanno as a sister."

"What if it's not like that?"

"It is because Hanno has a fiancé."

Ryoma smirks; he has received the answer he was looking for. He walks to his drawer, taking out hand cuffs and a bandana that he had bought earlier. He unbuttons his shirt, blind folds and cuffs himself to his bed.

Ryoma lies on his bed with his wrists above his head, he could feel the stalkers gaze on him, "I want you to take me, this way I would never know who it is. I know you want to, you win both ways."

The friction of someone climbing in from the window and walking towards him sends shivers up Ryoma's back."Why would you give yourself to a stranger?"

Ryoma blushes slightly, "Because I know you love me…"

Ryoma feels someone over him and gasps when the lips of that said person were on his lips. *Fuji has soft, sweet lips. Please let this not be a dream…* It stays innocently sweet until Fuji's tongue licks Ryoma's bottom lip and Ryoma welcomes it in his mouth. He moans slightly when Fuji explores his mouth hungrily and their tongues battle each other.

Ryoma's face is flushed and he pants when they separate but he smirks, "Mr. Stalker…how would you know Ms. Hanno has a fiancé?"

Fuji sighs, "How long have you known it's me?"

Ryoma smiles as Fuji takes off his blindfold and Ryoma stares straight into a pool of blue, "Since after I came back from the breakfast with you. I looked at old albums, the kanji of your name, and matched two with two basically."

Fuji looks apologetically at Ryoma, "I'm sorry about this morning Ryoma, she's just-

"Its fine, I already have forgiven you. Just take the handcuff off since I already know who you are."

Fuji smiles evilly, "Nope."

Ryoma tries to struggle out of the handcuffs, "Fuji!"

Fuji licks and nibbles Ryoma's ear, "Shush…just enjoy."

"Ah…F-Fuji"

Fuji kisses Ryoma's neck, "Its Shusuke." He licks, bites, and sucks his neck, leaving a sweet mark. He leaves a trail of kisses leading to Ryoma's right nipple. Fuji takes that one into his mouth, sucking and biting lightly while he uses his fingers to pinch and play with the other one.

Ryoma bites his lower lip to keep himself from moaning, "hnn…"

Fuji smirks, "You won't be able to keep that up for long…" He removes Ryoma's boxers which luckily were the only thing keeping Fuji from Ryoma's erection. Fuji smiles, "You're pretty big for your age…"

Ryoma turns bright red and turns his head away, "Shut up!"

An evil glint appears in Fuji's eyes, "I'm going to love undoing you…" Fuji licks the head of Ryoma's member and runs his tongue up and down the shaft.

Ryoma arches his back and grips the cuffs tightly, "Nghhh...ahh"

Fuji smiles, "You are quite responsive. I'm happy that I'll be your first."

Ryoma clenches his teeth, "Shut up! How do you know you're my first, huh?"

Fuji shuts him up by placing Ryoma's whole member in his mouth and sucks eagerly. He uses Ryoma's heated moans as his fuel to continue, increasing his pace as Ryoma reaches his climax. Fuji swallows all the milk Ryoma's member gives him and looks up at a surprised Ryoma.

"Y-You swallowed it!?"

Fuji nods, "It doesn't taste bad…especially if it's from you." Fuji gives Ryoma another heated kiss, having him taste himself. "See, you don't taste bad."

Ryoma looks at Fuji as he opens Ryoma's legs more and lowers himself once more, "What are you doing?"

Fuji licks the inside of Ryoma's thigh, "Torturing you…"

"Ahh…nghh y-you sadistic bastard."

Fuji then licks Ryoma's entrance in continuous circles and then probes his tongue inside. It took Ryoma by surprise at first and it felt strange, but his body gets used to it and he starts enjoying it.

Fuji looks up at Ryoma in concern, "This will hurt a bit in the beginning but you will soon enjoy it." Fuji gently enters a finger into Ryoma, moving it in and out slowly.

"Ngh…"

"Are you okay Ryoma?"

"Yes…it's starting to feel good."

Ryoma moans loudly when Fuji enters a second digit but winces at the scissoring motions. By the third finger, Ryoma was already starting to pound onto Fuji's fingers. Ryoma whimpers at the loss of the fingers and looks up at Fuji who had taken off his pants. *His is pretty big too…is that going to fit?*

Fuji enters his member slowly into Ryoma with continuous "Are you okay's" when he winces in pain. Ryoma endures it and when Fuji is fully inside, he nods to tell Fuji that it's okay to move.

Ryoma's body gets used it quickly and the sensations and heat he was feeling for the first time was amazing. "Nghhhh…ahhhh..ahhhh!"

Fuji rams into him with more force, hitting Ryoma's prostrate with every thrust. Ryoma feels like he is going insane, his pride and sanity were slowly disintegrating because of this man. As both of them near their climax, the thrusts and moans grow in intensity.

"Nghhh…ahhh Shusuke!"

"Nghh Ryoma!"

Both climax and Fuji lands exhaustedly on top of Ryoma. He removes the cuffs and wraps his arms around the younger beauty. Ryoma looks at the man who held his body, his soul, his heart, every part of his being. That man was beautiful, an angel who lost its wings and ability to fly and he was his. Fuji Shusuke was his just as Ryoma Echizen was Fuji's.

Ryoma looks into Fuji's eyes, "Why didn't you tell me your feelings before?"

Fuji smiles, "Maa I didn't have the courage to, and personally, I thought you had no interest in me."

Ryoma rests his head on Fuji's chest, "I'm sorry I forgot about our childhood friendship and our middle school years…it must have been the amnesia I experienced in the nationals."

Fuji smirks, "its fine and it was fun teasing you. I loved your expression when I introduced the stalker book in class after you found out you had a stalker, priceless."

"Che Sadistic Jerk"

Fuji laughs, "Three words that describe me perfectly."

Ryoma gives Fuji a sweet kiss on the lips. He smiles as he drifts into sleep, "I love you Shusuke."

The last thing Ryoma remembers is a broken smile and a sad, "I love you and I always will Ryoma."


	6. Under the Sakura Tree

hat night was like a distant dream, like a piece of forbidden paradise he was never supposed to have. That night had made him, and destroyed him. It has been 3 weeks and 2 days Shusuke has been gone and Ryoma had every day marked on his calendar. That sweet yet bitter I love you was what he remembers him by. He had been his, even though it had been only for a few hours and yet he left him, like a rag doll in the rain. Ryoma's façade had crumbled as the days dragged, dragged, and dragged on. The burning of Shusuke's essence in his memory melted all the happiness from his heart and turned him raw inside out. He felt empty with only bones holding him up. Momo has been here for him every day since Shusuke quit from teaching at the university.

At first Ryoma had tried to hide behind his cocky and arrogant mask he always used, but Momo knew him too well. Eventually Ryoma told him his whole story which tore at his heart even more with the mention of "his" name. Ryoma didn't let himself fall completely; he concentrated on his grades and earned honors in every class. Except "his" old class, Ryoma had a hate for the new teacher and he knew it wasn't the poor man's fault. Ryoma tried to plaster a smile once in a while, to keep Momo from worrying. He told him he was going to move on and forget about Shusuke. Yet here he was again, under the sakura tree which he had his first real encounter with his dear stalker, replaying in his head the day he found out about Shusuke's disappearance.

* * *

_Ryoma wakes up slightly blushing as he remembers what happened the night before. He tries to stand up but groans at the pain on his back side. He looks around and frowns when he notices Shusuke isn't here. *He has to go to school after all….dam so do I.*_

_Ryoma struggles to stand up to walk to the shower, once in it he sighs with relief as the hot water soothes his body. He smiles to himself as he thinks of seeing Shusuke at school. *Wait since when did he become Shusuke? Didn't I use to call him Fuji Sensei?* He turns bright red as he remembers why he was Shusuke…because that's what he called him last night. Ryoma dresses as fast as his body would let him and chokes down his food._

_His mother looks at him amusedly, "You seem happy today. Why in such a hurry Ryoma?"_

_His father laughs, "Probably wants to see a girl at school."_

_Ryoma smirks as he rushes out the door, "Your right dad, bye."_

_He drives to school without timing himself for now he had no reason to. He finds himself rushing up the stairs and trying to calm down as he walks into class. Surprisingly, the teacher's desk was empty and there was only one other student in the classroom. Ryoma walks to his seat a bit disappointed, it was unusual of Shusuke to not be here before anyone. Ryoma watches the clock as time seem to go slower and he sighs. He takes out his iPod in order to calm down the bad feeling in his stomach, *I'm just being impatient. Seesh, one night and this is how your turn?* He takes off his iPod by the 5th song when he notices the whole class had arrived and yet no sign of Shusuke. Ryoma looks out the window taping his fingers impatiently against the desk, school had started about 5 minutes ago and there was no news from him. *Maybe he's sick? Or his car broke down? He's a professional teacher, he wouldn't miss school if it weren't important*_

_Ryoma looks up as the dean of the university walks into the room with a depressed expression. He looks as if he didn't want to speak, "Uh, Students. I'm sorry to keep you waiting; we are looking for a substitute teacher right now."_

_Ryoma slams the desk as he stands up, every eye in the room looking at him, "What happened to Sh- Fuji sensei?_

_The dean faced away from Ryoma's intense glare, "I'm afraid to say that he just suddenly quit earlier this morning."_

_Ryoma's knees grow weak and he had to sit down again. His head was spinning and the yelling of his classmates hurt his ears. He places his hands over his ears to block out the noise and looks at the now frighten dean, there was truth in his eyes, sad truth. *So it's not a lie…Shusuke left...?* Ryoma's vision blurred and he knew he was going to cry. He takes his things, runs past the dean, and gets in his car. He slams his fist on the steering wheel, tears streaming down his eyes. Ryoma wipes them away angrily and takes out his phone. He dials Fuji's number but no one answers. He laughs bitterly, "It was just one night, and it's not as if he is my lover or I own him…for what I know he may be with another man or women right now. So now that he is done playing with me he doesn't want to be anything to me, not even my teacher."_

_He smiles to himself as he drives home, "I should have known this was going to happen. I was too naïve and let myself be controlled by him."_

_He walks up the stairs of the empty house and almost jumps for the letter on his bed. It was different from the notes his stalker left him before…it was longer. Ryoma takes the letter out of the light blue envelope and reads it._

_My Beloved Ryoma,_

_Yesterday was magical and one of the happiest days of my life. I saw the most beautiful expressions from you and I was happy to make you mine. I love you Ryoma, I truly do, but our love is forbidden. Love between a teacher and his student is a huge taboo and I think you'll be happier without me. I'm sorry that it was all so sudden but it was for the better. Please forgive and forget me. You'll find greater love somewhere else._

_Love, Your dear Stalker_

_Ryoma stares at the paper, all hope and will in him dissolves into depression. He couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore and he dropped on his bed, defeated. On that same bed he stayed for 4 days, the first two he cried his heart out. By the 3rd day he had no more tears to shed, he was empty and worn out. All he did those days was eat a tiny portion, shower, and go back to the bed he had soaked with tears. Momo came on the afternoon of the 3rd day and tried to cheer him up, this was the day Ryoma told him everything. Just to make his parents and Momo stop worrying, he attended school. He easily learned the things he missed but people noticed how he had changed. He didn't smile much before, but that cocky and proud air he had before had turned to nothing. By the 2nd week of Shusuke's disappearance, Ryoma had managed to turn back to normal. He was cocky again, even though it was a bit forced, but every time he went to that English classroom his efforts turned to nothing. He forced his body not to look for him, but his heart reached out for Shusuke, screaming his name. The only way he satisfied his desire was visiting that sakura tree they had been under once which tore at the wound in his heart. It was the only place Ryoma found himself smiling without forcing it._

* * *

 

It was past 5 pm already and Ryoma notices he's the only one left in the park. He looks up at the shining stars, *Again, I wasted day thinking about him* Ryoma keeps searching the twinkling night sky, his head resting on the sakura tree and his hands playing with blades of grass. He smiles when he sees a shooting star and closes his eyes, "Even though I have no hope left, I wish he comes back to me." He hits his head softly against the tree as if to knock the stupidity out of himself, "He's been gone for almost a month and I still want him? I'm pathetic…I should just move on." Ryoma knew he wasn't going to get over him, why try if he knew it was impossible? He dozes off to sleep, the memory replaying in his mind and seeping into his dreams.

"Ryoma! Ryoma! Wake up!"

Ryoma's eyes flutter open and looks up, "Momo why are you in my room?"

Momo pulls Ryoma up by the arm, "Bakka, you're in the park. You fell asleep and your parents called me because they were worried. I told them I knew were you were since you always come here even at irrational times."

Ryoma picks up his things once he is fully awake, "Oh…"

Momo sighs, "What are you doing sleeping in a park the night before our graduation?"

Ryoma walks ahead, "You already know the answer…but this will be the last time."

Momo smirks, "Oh yea suuuuree. That's what you said about 40 times ago."

Ryoma smiles sadly, "I don't believe myself also…I'll probably be here tomorrow."

Momo walks Ryoma home, "Are you sure you'll be okay? Don't you think you should forget about him."

Ryoma laughs bitterly, "If it were that easy I would have done it ages ago. I'm fine; we are graduating and ill have a great future even if he's not in it."

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Valedictorian". Momo waves at Ryoma as he rides his bike to his house.

Ryoma smiles and walks inside, "I'm home."

His dad ruffles his hair, "Hmm where were you? With a lady?"

Ryoma groans, "No I fell asleep in the park." He nods to his mother who sighs with relief.

He walks up the stairs, "I'm going to sleep."

Ryoma's mom smiles, "Tomorrow is a big day honey, I'll make you a big breakfast."

"Hai, but please make it Japanese not American."

"Okay, good night. Sweet dreams."

Ryoma keeps the light off and jumps on his bed, *I haven't had sweet dreams since he left. Why would I have them now?* He goes under his covers and hugs Karupin as he drifts into sleep.

The next morning was chaotic; he had woken up late and was forced to choke down his breakfast. He had to search for his cap and gown which had miraculously disappeared and found out that Karupin had dragged it to the tennis courts. It was by luck and skill that he had picked up Momo and gotten to school in time while still looking amazing. He was styling a red shirt, black and red tie, black pants, and black shoes. The red made his eyes and the golden glints in them stand out, he looked absolutely amazing, just like a runway model.

Momo hits him in the back of the head, "You are making me look bad! Did you notice all the eyes are on you?"

Ryoma smiles cockily, "It's not m fault I'm handsome, blame my parents for making me."

Momo sighs, "Cocky as always."

They line up to walk in, Ryoma leading them since he is the valedictorian. All the students sit down and the applause of the family dies down as the principle and dean make their way to the stand to speak. About an hour passed with more people saying speeches, a slideshow of the four years the seniors had, singing, and finally Ryoma's ending speech. He stands behind the stand; speech already memorized, and adjusts the microphone.

Ryoma clears his voice and looks out at the audience, "Good morning families, students and staff. My name is Ryoma Echizen and I am happy to be the valedictorian of this graduating class. We have gone through many things in this school, good and bad. I remember my first year here and how different my classmate's faces look from what they look now. We are all now more mature, confident in ourselves, and striving for our chosen futures. We have gotten to make amazing friends and have experienced classes that have changed us. For example Fuji sensei's literature class is one that changed me for the better. He taught in a way that made the students enjoy themselves and learn at the same time. He challenged me and my classmates, making us think outside the box. It was unfortunate he suddenly quit, but we all have him in our hearts. *Me more than other people…* We have gone through tough decisions about our futures and freighting tests as well as job interviews. We've been through it all, but we were together all the way. It's been four amazing years of my life and I know I will never forget the experiences in this school. I wish you the best of luck for the future. Thank you."

Everyone throws their caps up and cheer at their top of their lung. Ryoma walks to Momo and gives him a hug, "We've finally graduated, all these years together Momo."

Momo smiles and squeezes the life of Ryoma, "It's amazing you didn't choke up their when you mentioned his name."

Ryoma smirks, "Che', no way I would do that in front of hundreds of people. I'm still amazed I didn't break down crying." Ryoma sees his family coming towards him, "See you later Momo and let's celebrate in my house tonight."

Ryoma smiles proudly as he is attacked by hugs from his parents and cousin. They congratulate him, wishing him luck for the future and leave him alone to go congratulate Momo. Ryoma sits down, and smiles to himself, * I have people who care for me without faking the effort. Unlike him, right?* Ryoma feels his phone vibrating and takes his out of his pants pocket, *New text message?* He reads the message, "Come to the sakura tree which you know so well."

Ryoma's heart skips a beat, he looks at the caller but it was private. *Just don't jump to conclusions…it can't be him right? But who can it be then…* He walks out of the building they were using for the graduation and towards the park which was close by. Ryoma's heart beats could be heard through his ears and he felt himself rushing his steps.

He arrives at the park, cautiously walking inside, and looks around him. It was empty, *It was a prank?* Ryoma looks at the sakura tree and from behind it emerged a figure. Ryoma felt tears brimming in his eyes but aside from happiness, anger took a slight hold of him. He walks towards the smiling figure and punches him, making him tumble slightly.

"You return now? After all I went through you stupid sadistic bastard?"

The figure looks up at Ryoma, surprised, but a gentle smile crosses his face when he see's silent tears run down Ryoma's face. Ryoma kisses Shusuke fervently, having both of them fall back to the soft grass under the sakura tree. After they separate, Ryoma gets off of Shusuke and instead lays down next him facing the sky.

"Why did you disappear?"

Shusuke props himself up on an elbow and looks at Ryoma, "You are the reason why I did."

"I don't understand you…"

Shusuke sighs, "It's forbidden and wrong for us to have a relationship if I am your teacher. So at first I left rashly, only thinking about getting away from you before I could hurt you. It was horrible though…I couldn't get you out of my mind for even a second. So I thought of an alternative…"

Ryoma was smiling slightly, "And that is?"

Shusuke smirks proudly, "In the time I was separate from you, I started my own photography studio. It's been a dream of mine aside from teaching and I decided to give it a try. Plus it also keeps me from being your teacher. Also now-

"That I graduated I am not your student anymore?" Ryoma grins after completing Shusuke's sentence.

Shusuke nods, "That was the plan…" Shusuke intertwines his fingers with Ryoma's, "Nee, did you miss me?"

Ryoma looks at Shusuke, his eyes with the spark of gold which hasn't been there for weeks, "More than you can imagine."

Shusuke leans over and kisses Ryoma lovingly on the forehead, " I can imagine…"

Ryoma puts his arms around Shusuke's neck and pulls him down closer, "Hn, why didn't you tell me about your plans instead of leaving me wandering?"

Shusuke smiled evilly, "It wouldn't be as fun."

Ryoma laughs, "Sadistic bastard" and gives Shusuke a passionate kiss which they've both longed for.

"You know I've been stalking you these past 4 weeks as well."

Ryoma slightly knees him in the groin, "That's for having me suffer alone..." Ryoma places his forehead on Fuji's and looks intently into the ocean of his eyes, "My stupid dear stalker…"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually from 2008 (hint: I'm a better writer now)


End file.
